Susaiya's Story
by Alecto1
Summary: Susaiya, a young Demi-Saiyan, tries to grow up normally in Frieza's ship. Set in the same storyline as Katsuko's Story


Hi all! This is a fic set in the same storyline as Katsuko's Story. Eventually there'll be three stories going on, starring three different Demi-Saiyan girls. For people who are reading Katsuko's Story as well, the author emailed me with information on what Kat looks like. She has black eyes, black hair -- any suggestions on a hair style? Kat's a lefty, and is 16 years old. She'll be a sophomore going into second semester when the next chapter comes out. But, this fic isn't about Kat, just next door to her. This is Susaiya's story. She is about 7 or 8 at this time, which is right after the Frieza saga. She is about the same age as Gohan and Katsuko.  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ universe and characters belong to Akira Toriyama. Susaiya and anybody else you don't recognize belong to Katsuko, who wrote this fic.   
Susaiya opened her eyes slowly from her somewhat peaceful sleep. She squinted and rubbed her eyes. Why did it always have to be so bright? Her lights turned on automatically every morning, and that always woke her up without fail. She was a very light sleeper, and could never get used to the glaring lights.  
She stared at the white steel ceiling of the spacecraft for a few seconds, and then got out of bed. She walked to the mirror in front of her bed; it was built in to the wall and went from the floor to the ceiling.  
She stared at her reflection, critically reviewing every detail of her body. Her long, wavy black hair tumbled about her shoulders, purple highlights glinting. She had small and delicate lips, which were a dark purplish-blue. Everything was dark; her eyes, hair, and lips, which made her fair skin seem paler than it really was. There was a little color in her cheeks, but not much. Under her nightclothes she could see the bony guards on her shoulders and forearms. In other words, she looked like a normal icejin. Except for one thing. The one thing that she thought was the reason people ridiculed her . . . her tail.  
Personally, she kind of liked it. She liked the way she could flick it around, or make it twirl around her legs...but what she thought about her tail didn't matter. It made her different from the rest. She turned away from the mirror and got dressed. Susaiya put on a simple blue jumpsuit. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and stepped into black slippers.  
Susaiya stepped in front of the portal and put her hand on a panel next to it. The door opened and she walked through. Then she started down one of the long corridors. After many twists and turns, she finally came up to another door. Engraved on the portal were the words, "INFIRMARY. AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY." Ignoring the warning, she placed her hand on the panel. She wasn't sure that it was going to open, but, to her surprise, it did. Without hesitation, she stepped in.  
Frieza was standing next to an operating table with his back to her, flexing his hands and wrists in preparation. Susaiya stood there, staring at him. She knew it was Frieza, but he looked...different. Then she realized that the technicians and operators must have added some new and more efficient parts to him. He looked more modern. More robotic. Before, he was only 5 or 6 inches taller than her. Now, he towered a foot over her head.   
"Do you have enough data?" Frieza asked, looking at the workers who were busily typing on the giant computers.  
"Yes, sir," one of the workers said, "All of the readings are normal. We just need enter in the data."  
Frieza started to take the wires off of his body. "Good. Very good." Susaiya could sense him smiling by the tone in his voice. He chuckled. "That damn monkey. He thought I was defeated. He should have known better. This battle isn't over yet." He turned around as if to leave, but stopped when he saw Susaiya. His smile faded, and Susaiya winced. She knew what was coming.  
"Susaiya, what the Hell are you doing here?" he said, almost yelling. "How many times have I told you not to come in here?"  
Susaiya looked into his eyes. They were starting to fill up with rage. "Um...only a couple, Father, but I was eager to see how you were healing. And the door opened for me so..."  
Frieza stepped toward his daughter. The operators and technicians behind him had terror written all over their faces. "Don't act so dense! Of course the door opened! You know that the security systems work on DNA! You also know that you have my DNA, so the doors will open for you! Even so, I told you to stay out of here, and you think that you can just barge in here uninvited? I don't think so. You didn't follow orders, Susaiya." He turned his back to her, and the workers pretended to type on the computers. "And you know what happens when you don't follow orders."  
Thoughts raced through her mind. She had to act quickly. She didn't want to be punished...again. "I'm sorry, Father! I was just worried about you! When I saw you being carried back into the ship, you were in pieces! Blood was everywhere, and I thought you'd been killed!" She stopped.  
Frieza spun around to face her. "What?! What did you say?!" He was yelling now, and it was all she could do to keep from phasing out. One day when she was about 4 or 5, Frieza was yelling at her. Scared, she phased out to her room. She hadn't meant to, but that didn't matter. She still got beaten mercilessly for it.  
"I-I thought Son Goku killed you."  
Frieza didn't hesitate. Only a second passed, and she was on the ground holding her face. He stepped right next to her body. "I'm afraid you have too little faith in me, Susaiya." He smiled. "Nobody can kill me! What? Did you think that I'd turn out like your mother?" Susaiya shook her head from side to side rapidly. "Good. Because what your mother did was stupid. I offered to save her before I blew up her worthless planet, but no, she decided to die on Vegetasei. A pitiful place to die, if you ask me. But I don't care what she did. I got you. A hybrid of the strongest races." He paused. "If only you were a male..."  
Susaiya took her hand off her cheek and blurted, "I could be just as good as any man! I could help y--" She realized what she had just said and stopped. But it was too late. That comment was rewarded with a swift kick in the ribs. She wanted to cry out. She wanted to scream and plead with him to stop. But she knew from experience that would result in more blows.  
Frieza kneeled down and lifted her chin with his fingers. "Don't you think I know that? If you were a male, you wouldn't have to work as hard. But since you're female, you have to work up to a man's level before you can go on. Get it?" He stood up and walked over to the workers. "I've spoiled you, Susaiya. I let you believe that you can think for yourself. And that was a big mistake. See these guards? When I tell them to do something, they do it. They don't talk. They don't think. They do it. They speak only when told to do so...To sum it all up, they have discipline, unlike you. You need discipline."  
Susaiya just sat there, listening, gripping her side. *Oh, no...I hate that word. Discipline always means something bad...What is he going to do to me? Oh, please, just beat me so I can leave!*  
Frieza gave her a cold glare. "Get up."  
Susaiya stared uncomprehendingly at him.  
"I said, GET UP!"  
Susaiya scrambled off the ground. Pain shot through her side. She felt a scream rising in her throat, but she suppressed it. Frieza walked up to her and looked at his daughter's face, arms crossed. "You see what I mean? You had to think before you listened to me. Obedience comes before anything. Otherwise, it's insolence, and insolence will not be tolerated. Are you processing this?"  
Susaiya nodded. "Y-yes."  
All of a sudden she was pulled off of the ground by the collar of her shirt. "Yes, what?"  
Susaiya looked at his eyes and cringed. Why did they have to be so cold? "I...I don't know."  
"You don't know?" He sneered, slamming her against the wall. She grabbed his wrists defensively, but they were so much bigger than her own. "What do you mean, 'I don't know'? Haven't I taught you anything?! What do you say when you're addressing someone of higher authority?"  
"Yes...sir?"  
Frieza smiled. "Correct." He set her down.  
*Why am I so stupid? I should have thought of it sooner...*  
"Susaiya, do you know what I think?"  
"No...sir."  
*Good. She's learning.* "I think I know where the source of your faults lie." He walked behind her. "It's this." He snatched her tail.  
She gasped. *Oh, no...not my tail! Why did he have to grab my tail? Please, let go!*  
"This...this is the problem. It's your Saiyan blood. Saiyans have too much pride. So much pride that it causes insolence, and that can create problems. Be glad I destroyed Vegetasei. Its people were the scum of the universe." He let go of her tail and walked in front of her. "Saiyans are strong, have no doubt about that. With Saiyan blood as well as mine, you will gain even more strength. As for the pride and discipline, that can be fixed. But, I'm afraid that it's going to take a long time for that. A long time. If you are strong enough and acquire all the knowledge of war, then you will be a suitable heir. But, now, you're worthless to me. Worthless. Now, leave. You have wasted enough of my time."  
Susaiya hesitated, then turned around and started to walk toward the door.  
"Susaiya!"  
She froze. Slowly, she turned around. "Sir?"  
"I want you back in here in 5 hours. That tail of yours needs to be removed. It's been there too long. Then maybe I will be able to bear looking at you."  
"Yes, sir." She faced the door, put her hand on the panel, and walked out. Clutching her tail, she walked down the corridor, fighting the urge to cry with each step she took.  
  
That's it for chapter one. Katsuko's already revising another chapter, so expect one up soon. Remeber people, read and review! Tell us what you think! 


End file.
